A keyboard is an important input measure for a computer device, which is applicable to enter such as numbers, characters/texts, and control instructions. A regular desktop computer uses a keyboard in the form of an independent module, which is connected to a keyboard port of the computer via a connection cable and associated connectors. Currently, wireless transmission technology is also applicable to the connection between a computer keyboard and a host computer device.
However, in a notebook computer, most of the currently available designs adopt an embedded keyboard that is built in the enclosure of the notebook computer to allow a user to directly enter number, characters/texts and control instructions to the notebook computer.
In the current design of notebook computer, in order to detect the stroke condition of the actuation of each key of the keyboard, most of the systems are provided with a keyboard controller and hardware wiring of key matrix is employed to detect and process the actuation of the keys. In other words, when a user depresses one key of the keyboard, the keyboard controller scans a number (hardware wiring) and a scan code table established in the keyboard controller generates an interrupt request signal corresponding to the scanned number to request a south bridge of the computer to receive the scan code or to generate an SMI event signal, an SCI event signal or an interrupt event signal.
In prior patent documents, various corresponding technologies are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,277 discloses a data conversion method for detection of various types of keyboard. The known technology provides a specific data conversion method to address the situation that a networked computer system may include various types of keyboard, and the method is carried out by first converting a signal of a key into a virtual scan code, which is then converted a keyboard scan code that is compatible to a management end of the networked computer system. In this respect, two scan code tables are needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,517 discloses a key processing method for a keyboard device, which employs multiple key code technologies to identify and process the keys.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,643 discloses a data processing device that is connectable between two keyboards of different characters and the processing of the data processing device. A switchable connection port is arranged and connected between the keyboards.